Sixth Year Adventures
by Sly Katherine
Summary: Summary: Harry, Draco and the other Hogwarts students prepare for their sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. (No slash!)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry, Draco and the other Hogwarts students prepare for their sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. (No slash!)

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters and places belong to J K Rowling. I own only the storyline.

Privet Drive, early July.

Harry was sat in the garden of his Aunt and Uncle's house in Privet Drive, enjoying the summer sunshine. Thankfully, his Aunt, Uncle and Dudley were on a caravanning holiday in France, otherwise the arrival of the beautiful tawny owl in broad daylight would have been accompanied by indignant shouts from his Uncle. Harry took the envelope from the owl, and when he turned it over he recognised the Hogwarts seal.

A nervous shiver settled in Harry's stomach. It was far too early in the summer for the usual start-of-term Hogwarts letters, and he couldn't imagine that any good news would be coming from Dumbledore in these darkened times. Nevertheless, Harry was not in Gryffindor for nothing, and he summoned up some of his considerable store of courage and opened the envelope.

The letter started wit the Hogwarts crest, and Harry saw with relief that it began with a general address:

Dear Students,

Allow me to congratulate you on your outstanding OWL results (see attached sheet). You belong to a select group of students who have achieved the top marks in Hogwarts in one of your subjects:

Arithmancy: Hermione Granger Astronomy: Anthony Goldstein Ancient Runes: Hermione Granger Care of Magical Creatures: Padma Patil Charms: Hermione Granger Defence Against the Dark Arts: Harry Potter Divination: Lavender Brown Herbology: Draco Malfoy History of Magic: Anthony Goldstein Muggle Studies: Hannah Abbott Potions: Draco Malfoy Transfiguration: Hermione Granger

The teaching faculty would like to invite you and your family to a celebration to be held in the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley on the 25th July at 2pm. Dress: smart/casual. Please reply by return of owl as to your and your families' ability to attend.

Congratulations once again,

Professor McGonagall.

Harry's immediate reaction was one of pleasure. He was top of DADA - imagine Umbridge's pig-like face when she found out about that. But all his feelings of glee were quickly followed by pain as he realised that he had no family left now, not with Sirius gone. Harry tried to think of something else. He knew he was avoiding the fact that he had lost Sirius, but he knew if he fell into the despair he could feel encroaching on his mind he would never get back out. He suddenly remembered the second page of his letter, and looked with some apprehension towards his other OWL results.

Astronomy: Acceptable Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds expectations Charms: Outstanding Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding Divination: Poor Herbology: Acceptable History of Magic: Dreadful Potions: Outstanding Transfiguration: Exceeds expectations

He was relieved to see the other results as they weren't so bas as he was expecting, especially with everything else that had been going on. And an 'outstanding' in potions, at least Slimy Snape would have to let him into the NEWT potions class. At least his dreams of becoming an Auror were still alive. Added a the bottom of the page, Harry noticed a scribbled note:

Harry,

I have taken the liberty of inviting Molly and Arthur Weasley to be your guardians for the OWL results celebration, and they were delighted to accept. After the celebration they have invited you to stay with them for the rest of the summer. If this arrangement suits you, please reply by return of owl. I will arrange for transport of your school supplies from Privet Drive (and of yourself to Diagon Alley) if you pack your trunk before the celebration.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore.

The postscript lifted the feeling of sadness a little from Harry. He knew Molly and Arthur would never refuse such a request from Dumbledore. He hoped Ron wouldn't mind him borrowing them for the day. He noticed that Dumbledore was asking if the arrangements suited. Too little too late, Harry thought, if Dumbledore was trying to make up for all his dictation of Harry's life so far. Nonetheless, Harry ran inside to find a quill and parchment to reply. He didn't really relish going to this 'celebration' but anything to get out of this house before as soon as possible.

Harry looked back again as the other people who would be at Diagon Alley. Hermione, of course. Harry smiled, he wondered how pleased she'd be only being top of three subjects. Harry scowled as he saw Draco top of potions. Of course he would be, he was Snape's favourite pet. Harry was quite surprised to see Draco top of Herbology though, but he supposed it went well with potions. Ron wasn't on the list - Harry hoped that his results were good enough to join the auror-required NEWT courses with him. He didn't look forward to being in potions without Ron.

Harry finished off his reply to Dumbledore and tied it to the leg of the owl that was now perched on his desk. It sat still and blinked at him rather than flying off. Harry hit his head and went into his trunk to pull out some of Hedwig's owl treats for the tawny owl. Once it had been fed, the owl soared out of the window and off to Hogwarts.

Only a minute or so later, there was a twittering and a small ball of feathers soared in through his window. 'Pig,' thought Harry, and he proceeded to try and catch the hyperactive little owl. His seeker skills helped him and it wasn't long before he held Pig in his hand. As he untied the letter from Pig's leg, Harry recognised Ron's scrawl on the front of the letter and he opened it eagerly. He read:

Harry,

Mum says you're coming over soon. That'll be great - it's really quiet here without Fred and George. Well done for your OWL results. Mine were OK - better than Fred and Georges at least. Can you believe it. I got an O in potions so I suppose we'll have the Greasy Git for another tow years. My other O was in DADA, I wonder how the other DA members did?

Anyway, I'll see you soon mate,

Ron.

PS Mum has invited Hermione to stay too, so we'll find out if she got all O's in her OWLs.

Harry smiled as he read Ron's letter. He would have his friend to keep him company in potions after all. And Ron didn't seem upset about not being at the teacher's celebration. In fact, since Ron had been made prefect ahead of Harry last year, and had joined the house Quiddich team, Ron didn't seem to be so bothered about Harry getting more attention than him.

The next few days passed very slowly for Harry. He had packed and unpacked so many times and his trunk was now finally ready to leave. When Harry had told Uncle Vernon about his plans to leave he spotted relief in his Uncle's eyes, who said "As long as those funny friends of yours don't come to the house in broad daylight, whatever would the neighbours think?" Harry rolled his eyes and stared at Hedwig who was cleaning her feathers unconcernedly. "Don't worry girl, we'll be out of here tomorrow" Harry whispered. He went over his packing in his mind, but really there was no need as Dudley's second bedroom was empty other than his school belongings. He changed into his pyjamas and got into bed, ready for another night of fitful sleep interspersed with bad dreams about the Department of Mysteries and the Riddle graveyard.

Chapter two: Is Draco looking forward to the teacher's celebration as much as Harry 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was also having fitful dreams, but his involved being turned into a spider and being left to scuttle around the floor of the Hogwarts Express, or being turned into a ferret and bounced around the corridors of Hogwarts. He woke with the usual flush of humiliation and anger on his chheks. The sun was streaming in through his windows and looking at the clock told him that the time was ten to six in the morning.

Draco rolled out of bed and donned a t-shirt and trousers he had thrown on his chair last night. He grabbed his Nimbus 2002 and jumped straight out of his open window. As he soared through the skies, Draco felt the sleep blown out of him and his mind turned to the events of the coming day.

A scowl came across his face as he remembered today was the day of that poxy OWL celebration. At first Draco had thought he could get out if it. After all, he had no family to take him with his father in Azkaban and his mother drinking away the loss of her husband with bottles of firewhiskey. But then he had looked at the postscript from his head of house telling him in no uncertain terms about his attendance. Draco felt slightly bitter towards Professor Snape for insisting he came, but he supposed his teacher didn't want to be the only Slytherin in the room with all those Gryffindors - especially the Boy-Who-Lived and his bushy-haired Know-it-All sidekick.

Noticing how high the sun had come up in the sky, Draco flew back inside the open bedroom window and began to dress in his Hogwarts robes for the first time since July. Looking into the mirror he combed his hair and fixed it back at the nape of his neck as it was now just long enough to do. Feeling satisfied, and noticing the time, Draco left to wait downstairs for his Professor. On the way down he put his head round his mother's door to see her passed out on her bed, drooling into her pillow. Grimacing in disgust, Draco continued into the parlour and waited until he heard a knock on the front door and the house-elves letting in the visitor. Draco stood as his professor entered the room and turned to him

"Congratulations, Draco," said the professor, who whilst not exactly smiling did not have his habitual sneer on his face.  
"Thank you, Sir," Draco replied.  
An awkward silence descended, until Snape shifted uncomfortably where he stood.  
"Well, Draco, I believe the tradition these days is for the successful student to be congratulated with a gift to praise his achievements." Draco looked up in surprise. His professor was not the kind of man to shower you in gifts, but that made these rare occasions all the more special.

Snape handed Draco a large, heavy package and Draco eagerly removed the brown paper. He revealed a well-worn copy of "Most Potente Potions" and opened the cover. Inside the first page was and inked-in list:

To Marcus Snape, from your Father.  
To Augustus Snape, from your Father.  
To Maximus Snape, from your Father.  
To Rodolphus Snape, from your Father.  
To Augustus Snape, from your Father.  
To Marcus Snape, from your Father.  
To Severus Snape, from your Father.  
To Draco Malfoy, from your Godfather.

Draco Malfoy was, perhaps for the first time in his life, speechless. He felt a lump beginning to form in his throat and fought to keep his composure. Once he trusted his voice enough to speak, he said:

"Thank you, Professor," hoping the magnitude of this gratefulness was visible to the observant mand in ways other than words. Draco fancied he saw the corner of his Godfather's mouth turn upwards in the slightest hint of a smile, before it disappeared.

"Of course," said Snape silkily, "If any of these potions are used for nefarious purposes at Hogwarts, I will know who the culprit is. And you know how displeased I am when I have to take points off my own house"

Draco forced a guilty smile, well aware he had been forewarned. After a couple more moments, Snape took a deep breath.

"Well, I suppose it is time for us to travel to Diagon Alley. We will walk to the boundaries of the manor and apparate from there." Draco reluctantly put the book down, promising himself he would look at it the moment he returned. "OK," he said, as he led the way out of the room and towards the dreaded 'celebration', which didn't seem quite so daunting now that his Godfather was with him.

Chapter 3: The OWL celebration gets underway. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry had also been retrieved by his Head of House on the morning of the OWL celebration. She had apparated them to the Leak Cauldron where they were met by Arthur and Molly Weasley. Harry thought Professor McGonagall was a very sensible choice of chaperone to send to the Dursley's house, with her 'normal' outward appearance and her no-nonsense attitude. She had apparated the trunk too, and said she was going to take it directly to the Burrow.

As soon as Molly saw Harry, she enveloped him in a warm hug. When she pulled away, Arthur shook his hand and said, "Congratulations, Harry. Very good work of you to come top in DADA whilst helping so many other students to do so well too."

Harry blushed, unused to receiving compliments, and looked at his feet.

"Now, now, Harry," said Molly, "This is not a day for modesty. You should make the most of it."

Just at that moment, Harry heard a squeal from behind and tried to find himself with an armful of Hermione.

"Oh Harry, it's so wonderful to see you. Isn't it great that you're here too. Well, it would be better if Ron was here of course but I'm glad I'm not here on my own." Hermione stopped to take a breath and Harry took the opportunity to tease his friend.

"But Hermione, are you sure you should be celebrating, you are only top in three subjects after all?"

Hermione made a small 'humph' sound in her throat.

"Yes, well, my overall results were okay, and I suppose I can't be top in everything."

"Don't be so modest Hermione," said Mrs Granger from behind her daughter. "Your results were fantastic," Mrs Granger smiled, "After all, good results are at least something we can still understand, although what this 'transfiguration' is all about still escapes me I'm sure!"

"Oh Mrs Granger," interrupted Mr Weasley, "You must explain to me how muggles get by without using transfiguration. I saw at work once a muggle toy - a transmorpher I think it was called - very clever, yes very clever indeed."

Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes. "Stop that now, Arthur. Mr and Mrs Granger didn't come here to be pestered about muggle toys. They came here to see their amazing daughter's results." Mrs Weasley turned to Hermione, who blushed to the roots of her bushy hair. "Well done, Hermione, most top marks out of all the students, and good results in all the rest of your OWLs I'm sure."

Hermione smiled. "I got eight O's. I just missed out in Astronomy, with an E. Professor McGonagall said the last person at Hogwarts to get these results was Bill Weasley."

"Yes, of course, although you're far more sensible than he was in those days. Getting that ridiculous fang earring the night before this very celebration!" Mrs Weasley replied, looking a little harassed. Harry laughed, imagining Mrs Weasley's reaction to Bill getting his earring just before such a public family celebration.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mr Weasley ushering the group through the bar area of the Leaky Cauldron and through into an ornate hallway. Professor Dumbledore was stood at a door at the far end and greeted them as they approached,

"Ah, Harry and Hermione. I'm glad to see you both here today, I'm very proud of you both."

Harry forced a smile. Seeing Professor Dumbledore again reminded him of all the reasons why he was sp angry with his headmaster.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione replied. She nudged Harry so he muttered a "Thank you." too. Professor Dumbledore smiled, but his eyes didn't twinkle like they usually did. 'Good,' thought Harry, 'I shouldn't be the only one feeling guilty.'

"Good morning, Headmaster," said Mr Weasley, "It's good to see you again"

"Good morning Arthur, Molly. Please pass my congratulations to your son also. A very impressive set of results. He's on track for a good set of NEWT results too I'm sure."

Molly beamed with pride. "Yes, of course. Ron was very pleased with his results. I'm very proud of him and Harry doing so well, and under such difficult circumstances too."

Molly was cut off by a throat being cleared impatiently behind them. The group turned around to be confronted by a sneering Potions Master and his favourite student.

Snape inclined his head respectfully towards Dumbledore, "Headmaster."

"Ah, Professor Snape, good to see you," replied the headmaster with a cheerfulness that caused Snape to narrow his eyes even further. "And Mr Malfoy. Congratulations on your results, they so your commitment to your studies great credit."

Malfoy gave a small nod in reply to his headmaster, but his impassive look never left his face. Harry realised that although Malfoy had been on his invitation list, it hadn't crossed his mind as to who Malfoy's chaperones would be. Now he thought about it though, it seemed strange that Malfoy's mother was not there. Harry felt a small amount of satisfaction that Malfoy was left to resort to his grumpy head of house.

Whilst he was lost in thought, Hermione had pushed her way to the front of the group. To Harry's astonishment, she raised her chin defiantly and addressed Malfoy.

"Well done on your results, Malfoy. Second place in the year is a very creditable position."

A tense silence fell and all eyes turned to either Malfoy or Hermione with disbelief. Harry wondered what on earth Hermione was playing at and thought it prudent to step up beside her in case Malfoy decided to hex her, which seemed quite likely given the circumstances. He was stopped by Arthur Weasley's hand on his arm, just as Malfoy replied.

"Well done to you too, Granger," said Malfoy. There was the faintest tinge of pink on his cheekbones, perhaps due to anger or embarrassment, but other than that his face was an impassive mask that hid his true reaction to Hermione's words. "Although everyone knows it is the NEWTs that really count, and you won't be beating me on those." With that, Malfoy made his way into the room followed by Snape who left in a flurry of robes. Dumbledore smiled at the group as if nothing had happened. "Well, let's get inside. I feel the need for lunch coming on." He turned and entered the room.

The silence had still not been broken outside in the hallway. Harry looked incredulously at his friend. "What on earth were you doing, trying to wind up Malfoy like that? I thought he was going to hex you."

"Oh relax, Harry," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "He didn't even go for his wand. He's not that stupid with Snape and Dumbledore here.

"And how on earth did you know he was second in the year?" said Harry.

"Well, it was in the Daily Prophet of course. The list of the top five OWL students at Hogwarts. Myself, Malfoy, then Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil and Hannah Abbott."

"Oh, right. I haven't been getting the Prophet. I don't know why you still get it either, Hermione, it's full of rubbish." Harry replied.

"We've been over this before, Harry. It's important to know what they're saying," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I suppose," conceded Harry, unable to come up with a good argument against Hermione's logic, as usual. "But I'm surprised that Malfoy was second in the year though I thought it would be Anthony or Padma. I guess Malfoy's dad must have paid the OWL markers off or something."

"I don't think he'd need that, Harry," replied Hermione, "Haven't you noticed he's normally got similar marks to me in our classes?"

Harry looked surprised at this new piece of information. "Not really, Hermione," he said, "I try to pay as little attention to Malfoy as possible."

Once Harry finished speaking, Mrs Weasley put a stop to the conversation about Malfoy by leading them all through to the dining area. They entered a long, high-ceilinged, room decorated in a plush red and purple and containing a long solid wooden table. The places were set with silver cutlery and crystal glasses which reflected the light from the large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Families were gathered in small groups round the edge of the room.

Harry noticed that all the other students from the list seemed to be there already. Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and quiet fell in the room as everyone turned to the headmaster. "Ah, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, looking towards the door Harry and his group had just entered to see his Deputy arriving back from the Burrow, "It seems as all the guests have now arrived. I suggest we sit and enjoy the meal. I won't bore you with a speech now - perhaps later once all your appetites have been sated. We have taken the liberty of organising a place setting around the table. The names will float above the chair backs."

As Dumbledore spoke, glittery letters appeared in the air above the chairs. Harry heard Professor McGonagall tut under her breath, and he suspected Dumbledore had heard it too judging by the way his eyebrows were raised in her direction.

Harry realised that whilst he had been watching this by-play, many of the chairs had been filled. He noticed his name above a chair next to Mrs Weasley on the other side of the room.

Harry sat down on his seat, with Hermione on the other side with her parents. Her mother looked rather intimidated sat next to Dumbledore, who was at the head of the table.

Across from the Grangers were the Abbotts. Harry himself was opposite his Herbology teacher Professor Sprout. The middle of the table was populated by the Browns and Patils, and at the far end Anthony Goldstein's family were trying to ignore that glares between Snape, Malfoy and McGonagall.

The meal turned out to be absolutely delicious, and the company so wonderful compared to what Harry had to put up with so far this holiday. As the dessert plates were cleared away and replaced with steaming coffee cups and fondant fancies, Dumbledore gained everyone's attention by tinkling his glass with his spoon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began, "We are here today to celebrate the fantastic OWL achievements of all the young people in this room. Each one of you has shown a dedication to your work that is truly admirable, and I hope you are all very proud of what you have done. The next two years of school will not be easy, but I am confident that you and your schoolmates will finish Hogwarts with not only an impressive set of NEWT results but also a wealth of memories of your time with us. All that remains is for me to wish you an enjoyable second part of your holidays and I look forward to seeing you in September."

Dumbledore sat down to a polite set of applause, and everyone turned back to their coffee. "Well, Harry," said Mrs Weasley, "If you'd like, Arthur and I thought we could invite Mr and Mrs Granger back t o the Burrow for some tea and quiddich before they leave Hermione to stay with us."

"That'd be great," replied Harry, looking forward already both to seeing Ron and to getting on his Firebolt again. "We could get going now if you like, Mrs Weasley."

"If you're sure, Harry," said Mrs Weasley.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley. I'm looking forward to seeing Ron again."

"And playing quiddich too, I'm sure" interjected Hermione, Harry's face telling her she was right.

So with that, the Weasley/Granger/Potter group made their farewells to Dumbledore ("See you soon, Harry, Hermione") and McGonagall ("Make sure you behave yourself, Miss Granger, Mr Potter,"). They returned to the bar where they proceeded to show the startled Mr and Mrs Granger floo powder and made their way to the Burrow.

Chapter 4: Find out how Draco found his dinner, and Harry arrives at the Burrow. 


End file.
